


in the name of research

by CruxisLyrica



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, short and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruxisLyrica/pseuds/CruxisLyrica
Summary: The door flew open and Philip, too keen to do well, burst in the agency. Someone must have found a new groundbreaking research. This could only spell trouble…





	in the name of research

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this has been done before but frankly speaking, I had too much fun writing the drabble(-ish oneshot) so I couldn't help myself ovo

“Shoutarou!”

_Bang._

The door flew open and Philip, too keen to do well, burst in the agency. Someone must have found a new groundbreaking research. This could only spell trouble…

“What is it, Phi—”

Poor Shoutarou wasn’t even given the chance to finish his sentence. He had been cut off, quite literally so, as two hands captured his face and a certain someone stole his lips in one swift motion.

“?!?!”

“Hm…” Philip pondered, feeling something was still missing. Absorbed in his thoughts he went back and forth, completely ignoring his flustered (and fairly speechless) partner beside him.

“Ah, that’s it!” Whatever flash of insight Philip had gained was enough to make his eyes shine in anticipation. “Come with me, Shoutarou!” 

“Wai- _What_?! Philip? **_Philip?!_** ”

He grabbed Shoutarou’s arm and pulled his partner along, neither acknowledging nor accepting any resistance. 

“Have fun you two and play it nice,” Akiko commented drily, entirely unfazed by whatever just had happened in front of her, eyes still focused on this month’s unpaid bills. The door to the adjacent garage closed once again with a familiar _bang_ and sweet and peaceful silence followed. 

If only they were as eager and made some money instead.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and I leave the rest to your imagination :>


End file.
